


Nobody knows, no body knows

by Gevion



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Altered State of Consciousness, Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Insanity, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прежние боги то ли отвернулись, то ли насовсем ушли из Каттегата, а бог Ательстана на Рагнара не смотрит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody knows, no body knows

**Author's Note:**

> текст был написан после 3х07

_Goddam these tears and this religion_  
_Thought I was more than just my father's son_  
_Who says in limbo be where you've gone_  
_But nobody knows no body knows_  
_How I wait for you Summer, Spring_  
_Autumn, Winter here perishing_

 _My god damned Damaris_  
_Killed with last kiss_  
_God damned Damaris_  
_I loved you_

_And now I kiss, I kiss the earth_

_Oh rise up, rise up, rise up_  
_Now from the earth_

**_Patrick Wolf - "Damaris"_ **

 

Люди говорят, что Рагнар живет, как иноверец – странные слова, сложенные в незнакомом жесте пальцы, чужой крест на груди. Не верит в приметы, не ходит к провидцу и молится слабому богу христиан: богу-на-кресте, богу-на-небе с тремя личинами, ни одна из которых не ступала на землю уже много лет.  
  
Флоки-корабельных дел мастер, у которого мысли темнее самой темной ночи, а с языка течет яд слаще меда, нашептывает, что Рагнар колдует. Ему верят.   
  
– Он же умер, Рагнар, – говорит Аслауг, подцепляя нитку исколотыми иглой пальцами.  
  
«Тебя прокляли, – думает тот и не отвечает. – Усыпили, ослепили, засыпали снегом глаза. Что мне твоя вера, что мне твои песни?»  
  
Под насыпью на холме черви пожирают тело Ательстана. Дело сделано, а слова – лишь туман над водой. Нет больше вещих снов, не каркает над головой воронье, не рвет прочные паруса гроза. Его прежние боги то ли отвернулись от их чахлой земли, то ли насовсем ушли из Каттегата, а бог Ательстана на Рагнара не смотрит.  
  
Ролло – единственный, кому хватает смелости подойти и положить руку ему на плечо:  
  
– Разве ты не понимаешь, что сам зовешь беду? Ничего не слышишь, словно тебе уши водой залило.  
  
Рагнар в ответ только скалится:  
  
– Не меня крестили в реке, как чужеземца, брат.  
  
Нет слез, нет смеха. Своих слов не найдешь, а чужих взаймы не попросишь. Проще молчать, как немому.  
  
Время вгрызается под кожу, проникает в самое нутро, глодает душу. Короткие дни расползаются пущенным на нитки полотном, длинные ночи царапают ледяным крошевом. С осенью приходят ранние бури, и ветер стегает высохшие за лето травы, пригибая их к земле. Ливень бьет по тонким веткам деревьев, заливается за порог, пробирается к очагу, у которого пытаются спрятаться женщины и дети.  
  
Рагнар не прячется. Рагнар не боится. Рагнар почти не спит, почти не ест. Он рад воде, под которую так приятно подставить лицо, пусть она и горчит да щиплет губы, словно разбавленный яд, каким сразу не отравишься – будешь мучиться, пока кто-нибудь не проявит милосердие.  
  
Флоки тоже не сидит в тепле: ловит капли широко открытым ртом, пританцовывает в слякоти, хохочет так, что за его смехом не расслышишь грома, и совсем не испытывает боли. Не кривится от соленого привкуса на языке, не корчится от извивающихся в животе скользких змей. Нет ни одной змеи ядовитее его самого, иначе Рагнар давно бы нашел такую и вдоволь напоил Флоки ее отравой.  
  
Скрипят от ветра подпоры, трещат сухие ветки в костре, звякает о стол серебряный кубок, а Рагнару во всем чудится шепот: «Послушай-послушай-послушай, Рагнар-сын рыбака, просоленная морем рубашка. Ныряй в прорубь, шагай в пламя, иди на меч – ничего тебе не будет. Нечего тебе терять».  
  
Рагнар идет под стрелы и на клинки, будто что-то видит там, впереди, на другом конце копья, выставленного трясущейся рукой врага. Они все как один его боятся – до одури, до срама, и не зря. Зря не боится Флоки, который строит подобные горам башни и счастливо смеется. Успокоил душу, подкупил совесть и думает, что боги смотрят на него, как на героя.

 


End file.
